vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigekiyo Yangu
Shigechi= |-|Harvest= Summary Shigekiyo Yangu (矢安宮 重清 Yangū Shigekiyo), nicknamed Shigechi (重ちー Shigechī), is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. He is a lonesome middle school student who had been without many friends due to his bizarre Stand abilities. After an antagonistic encounter with Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura, he soon befriends the duo and later becomes the sole reason the protagonists search out the Morioh serial killer: Yoshikage Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 10-C '''with Harvest '''Name: Shigekiyo Yangu Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: 13 or 14 Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: ' Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), Harvest is a hivemind that can scatter and perform individual actions at complex levels composed of around 500 individual Harvests, all of which have Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility and Aura 'Attack Potency: Human level. Below Average Human level with Harvest (An individual Harvest is extremely small, and armed only with its needle-like mouth. However, they are consistently able to do minor damage to characters such as Josuke and Okuyasu at weak points such as the eyes, eyelids, and blood vessels) Speed: Peak Human. Peak Human 'with Harvest (They can run faster than Josuke and Okuyasu individually.) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Harvest is Superhuman when combined (Can easily lift and carry Shigechi across a street or through a building). Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level, possibly Building level (Survived a transmutated explosion detonated by Yoshikage Kira). Building level with Harvest (They are not completely defeated, even after being attacked directly by Killer Queen.) Stamina: Superhuman (Was still alive and walking after being blown up by one of Yoshikage's detonations) Range: 'At least 100 kilometers with Harvest (Can cover the entire town of Morioh.) 'Standard Equipment: Harvest Intelligence: Average, but has knowledge on Human Anatomy and how Harvest can kill despite its weak stature. Weaknesses: Greedy; overly protective of his family. Harvest alone can only do real human damage if it uses its power combined. Any damage done to Harvest will reflect back onto Shigechi, but due to Harvest's nature, he is less susceptible to this than other Stand users, and can easily lose dozens of Harvest bodies without visible discomfort. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Harvest: '''Harvest is a small Stand with a body build similar to a bee, but with arms and legs. There are around 500 individual bodies that makeup Harvest, some having needles through tiny holes on their heads strong enough to pierce the skin and transmit liquids. It attacks with whatever it can, usually ripping off tiny pieces or larger beings it is attacking. **'Complex Commands:' At the command, each specific individual that makes up Harvest can be given simple commands that they can follow, whether it be attacking opponents or gathering specific objects scattered across a town. It can even store objects such as coins within the dented slot of its head or alcohol through its needles. If it's capable of performing the task, Harvest will always follow. Others '''Notable Victories:' Kuin Hachisuka (My Hero Academia) Kuin's Profile (Note: Both had knowledge of the other's abilities, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Stone Walls Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users